


for you i'll be superhuman

by theneverending



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Man I love Lilo, One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneverending/pseuds/theneverending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been successfully saving the city under Spider-Man, but then someone new comes to New York City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for you i'll be superhuman

**Author's Note:**

> There is some violence in this, which is expected, because it's a Superhero fanfiction. I hope y'all enjoy my first Lilo fic!

Seeing the city of New York in the eyes of a regular resident was quite calming compared to how Louis viewed it when he was on the job. People were rushing down both ways of the sidewalk, phones smashed against their ears and sweating coffee cups in their neatly manicured hands. Cars were stuck in traffic, beeping at each other wildly as the sun cast its light across the green plant life that stood out against the gray exterior of the city.

No giant super villains were stomping around, crushing everything and everyone that came into its path. Strangers in odd latex costumes and capes weren't flashing around New York, saving the potential victims from harm and making a positive change on the world around them.

Louis decided that being normal was too ordinary, and he much preferred the thrill of swinging building to building, selflessly rescuing his fellow civilians. But the city had calmed down recently, and Louis was weary that it was a bit too mellow, weary that somehow, a new villain would try to take him by surprise, and Louis wasn't going to have that.

Niall suggested that Louis got out of their apartment for a while, sight seeing the Big Apple for the first time this year. The two best friends had a tradition of revisiting the city's biggest attractions and their favorite areas over a day span. So far they had gotten coffee at a Cafe of their personal preference, and now they were strolling the streets, watching the cool breeze blow litter across the concrete.

"Let's get a newspaper," Niall suggested, jabbing his best friend in the ribs, "Maybe they'll have a spread on you."

Louis made a face of aggravation, replying to the blonde boy in a hushed tone, "You mean the city superhero Spider-Man, not your absolutely ordinary Louis Tomlinson who wears glasses and takes photographs of the national hero to get a raise every once in a while."

Rolling his eyes, Niall responded, "They always say such nice things about you. It's ironic that you're a photographer for the Daily Bugle and you don't even read the news."

"Why would I want to read about myself and the plunders I go through? That would be like a celebrity reading their own biographies, it's redundant," Louis answered, suddenly noticing a boy in a Spider-Man baseball cap standing a few feet ahead of him, and Louis' heart shattered for the child.

"Shut up, Louis," Niall said, heading straight for this morning's copies of the Daily Bugle. The blonde lad fingered through the papers, taking the second one, always telling Louis that the first ones were always touched by other people. Louis thought it was a funny quirk, because anyone could have switched the newspaper when no one was looking, and fooled the buyer.

Thrusting the white papers in front of Louis, Niall gasped and pointed his finger at the front cover, "Have you heard about this?"

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at the front page, which was stained with black ink and littered in text. Beneath the Daily Bugle trademark, a caption read 'Spider-Man Vs. Superman?' and featured a photograph of Spider-Man morphed with some other character.

"What is this?" Louis asked, turning over to Niall, who was scoffing as he ran his eyes down the page.

"Looks like New York has found a new superhero," Niall answered, lifting his eyebrows when his powerful friend looked over to him, "Maybe that's why they haven't sent out the signal lately."

Louis shook his head, "No, that doesn't explain the spidey senses."

"Maybe, deep down, you knew everything in the city would be alright," Niall suggested, removing the paper from his friend's hands, "Come on, don't upset yourself anymore. Let's go get some pizza or something, I'm sure this will all blow over soon," Niall claimed nervously, wiping his sweaty palms on the newspaper as he put in back in front, "Let's go."

Louis obliged, following behind his friend, baffled at how someone could have slipped right under his nose and stolen the city's hearts.

# ☼

That night, Niall dragged Louis to a video rental shop, and they picked out a early release copy of a comedy that was still at the theaters. Louis sullenly went along with Niall's ploy for a guy's night, where they watched hilarious movies and ate pizza that was too cheesy to be believable. While these nights were full of cheap jokes and stomachaches, Louis couldn't stop thinking about how he had basically been replaced without his notice.

The pair of friends shared a couch, Louis laying sideways with his feet in Niall's lap, and the happy Irish boy didn't seem to mind. As Louis was drifting off into a much needed nap, a familiar spark of tingles trailed up his back and to his brain, and Louis snapped up, causing Niall to toss his popcorn in the air.

"What the hell, Louis? What's wrong?" Niall queried, pausing the movie with an angry look on his face.

"I have to go, now," Louis claimed, "My spidey senses are tingling," Louis confirmed, stripping off the slacks that he was wearing over his spandex suit.

Niall smirked, "Say that to your new friend if you run into him."

Stripping off his long sleeved shirt, Louis threw the fabric at his friend, "Fuck off," He laughed, taking the gloves out of his brown, leather satchel and pulling them over his hands. Lastly, Louis stuffed his fringe under his tight mask, and with that, he was climbing out the window from his New York apartment.

Once Louis was out in the open, he shot the web from the slits in his wrists, and they attached to the nearest building. Louis swung from the rooftops, his spidey senses guiding him in the direction of the distress. 

His superhuman powers led him toward a dark ally, full of trash cans and stray kittens. Louis made it a point to rescue the kittens after he had captured the perpetrators of the heinous crime, which appeared to be a robbery. Louis landed on both of his feet like a cat with nine lives, the masked robbers turning away from their victims with fear in their eyes.

"It's Spider-Man!" One man shouted through the black fabric of his mask.

"Man, if I had a dollar for every time a villain said that to me," Louis shook his head, "I would have more money than you lads would get from robbing these nice gentlemen, you feel me? It pays more to be nice," Louis claimed, giving the robbers a moral to their story.

One of the masked men tried to make a break for it, but Louis was too fast, shooting a string of webs around the criminal's feet. With one criminal being focused on, the other took his chance to escape, and before Louis could shift his gears, a flash of blue light illuminated the alleyway, and the thief was put to a stop.

"Superman!" The curly haired innocent bystander exclaimed.

"Jesus, I only had a few dollars left in my wallet, they didn't have to send two of the biggest superheros in the nation here," The boy with the caramel skin claimed, shrugging at his friend.

Louis searched the alleyway for the source of the light, attempting to make his first real contact with Superman. Louis' eyes landed on a muscly brunette, who was adorned in a red and blue latex suit with a majestic 'S' embedded on his chest. Louis had just enough time to notice that the Superhero was unmasked, and had a cinnamon bun curl on his forehead which made him seem absolutely adorable opposed to his reputation of being feared by the bad guys.

"Stay back," Superman warned the criminal, holding his electrifying powers against him, "Go, run while you can," Superman told the victims, and the boys obliged, looping around the crime scene and taking a run for it.

The criminal with his feet tied scoffed, "Who's going to show up next, the Hulk?" He joked, and Louis rolled his eyes, shooting a web over his mouth.

Superman let out a hearty chuckle as he laid up on his powers, "Nice one, Spider-Man, take care of this mutt too."

Louis obliged, releasing his web at the second masked robber, tying up his feet, hands, and mouth, because honestly, the only one here who was allowed to make sarcastic remarks was Louis.

"We would make a good team," Superman commented, patting Louis on the back with a large hand.

Freezing under the touch of another man, Louis mumbled out a shy, "We should partner up sometime," He replied, not sure if he intended it as flirtatious behavior or an attempt to make an accomplice.

Superman smirked, his pinkish lips illuminating his entire face, "That would be nice. Now let's take these two knuckleheads down to the police station."

# ☼

The superhero duo led the two criminals to the police station down the road, and got the men locked up in the local imprisonment. The police officers were delighted with the help, and insisted on taking a picture with the two superheroes together. Louis did a familiar peace sign, and Superman gave a smile that bared his white teeth. Louis tried not to stare too much, but it was too hard when a beautiful extraterrestrial being was standing right in front of him.

Local news media vans and reporters littered the outside of the police station, and Louis decided that it must be a slow news night. As soon as he and Superman opened the doors to exit the station, at least a dozen journalists were shoving microphones and cameras in their faces, and in this moment, Louis remembered that his counterpart wasn't masked. His identity was out there for the whole world to know, and Louis felt a bit jealous of him, because he surely didn't have enough confidence in himself not to tarnish his name.

"Spider-Man, are you and Superman feuding?" One poor soul asked.

Louis leaned into the microphone, "We just saved two innocent lives together, and you're trying to get a story about an argument. There's no bad feelings between us, stop pitting people against each other for your amusement," Louis commented, shoving the microphone back at the stunned reported.

Once they escaped the hell storm, Superman looked over to Louis and said, "Damn, I could never stand up to them like that."

"It's not that hard once you get used to the public," Louis answered, shrugging, "You'll be shooting down the media's shit in no time, it's always worth it when they stare at you like you just leaked a national government secret or something."

Superman giggled again, his chocolate brown eyes glittering in the New York street lights, "So who are you, really?"

Louis furrowed his eyebrows under his mask, "I don't take my suit off on the first date," Louis joked, and the other superhero laughed again.

"I'll introduce myself," Superman offered, stopping on the middle of the sidewalk, "I'm Liam Payne by day, a reporter for the Daily Planet. I've actually interacted with you a few times, but you never paid much attention to the media, and since I've discovered my own powers, I can understand why." Liam explained.

"Fair enough," Louis nodded, "I'm Spider-Man's photographer, if that's believable."

Liam didn't reply for a few seconds, letting the silence fall between them, "You're Louis Tomlinson? I'm a huge fan of yours."

"No way," Louis responded, "I didn't think anyone paid attention to the nerd in the glasses, but only to the pictures he produced of New York City's most valued superhero," Louis joked, taking a jab at Superman's ego.

"Hey now," Liam shook his head, "I'm being serious, I've seen your candid shots of the city. They're really beautiful, and you're not too bad yourself," Liam jabbed Louis right in his spandex.

"I appreciate the compliment, but I have a rule not to flirt with someone who wears just as much spandex as I do," Louis kidded, stumbling down the sidewalk with Liam.

Liam put a hand on his back, "Then maybe we can go out when we both have some down time, yeah?"

"I would like that," Louis obliged, "Now are you going to let me fly you home with my webs?" Louis asked, imagining soaring through the streets of New York City with Liam gripping onto him for dear life.

Liam winked, "I can fly home by myself."

"Someone's a bit independent!" Louis said, shooting a web out from his wrist, watching it thwack against a brick building. Louis held out his free hand, and said, "Now's your chance, Superboy."

Rolling his coffee bean hued eyes, Liam obliged, taking Louis' hand, and plunging into the unknown city of heroes and villains.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed ! :3


End file.
